


Nightmares Remain

by Niceven (Nicevensilace)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, injured hannibal, injured will graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:45:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicevensilace/pseuds/Niceven
Summary: His lungs burned, the need to breathe and expel the water that filled his mouth was overriding all other thoughts. He needed to get to the surface, but the water was so cold and dark, it was impossible to make sense of which way was up. He needed to breathe, he needed Hannibal.





	Nightmares Remain

**Author's Note:**

> This was my submission for the After the Fall Zine, which didn't make the cut, but that's ok because I was just happy to of had the courage to write and submit something to it. I hope everyone enjoys it!   
> This was beta'd by the lovely and amazing [ justlikeyouimagined](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeyouimagined/pseuds/justlikeyouimagined) go check out her work, it's amazing!!!

His lungs burned, the need to breathe and expel the water that filled his mouth was overriding all other thoughts. He needed to get to the surface, but the water was so cold and dark, it was impossible to make sense of which way was up. He needed to breathe, he needed Hannibal. They had been ripped apart by the water as soon as they had impacted. Using all of his strength, he swam up, kicking frantically until he finally breached the surface. Gasping in great gulps of air, he tried to keep his head above the waves. With what little strength he has remaining, he slowly began swimming towards the shore, knowing that if Hannibal was alive --.

No! His mind screamed. He refused to believe that Hannibal was dead. Hannibal would be on the rocky shore. He would be. He had to be.

Time slowed to a crawl, it felt like hours before it was shallow enough to be able to stand; as soon as he tried, his right leg collapsed under him, sending shooting pains up through his leg and hip.

“Fuck!” He cried out as he fell suddenly, landing face first into the water. He gasped and sputtered as he resurfaced and cursed himself again; he should have realized he had been more injured in the fall, but the water was so cold that it was the only sensation that drew his attention. He took a ragged breath and regained his bearings. He tried to scan the beach, though he was unable to make out much besides vague shapes in the moonlight.

He could only hope that one of those shapes was Hannibal.

Limping, he dragged himself towards the shoreline. The closer he got, the more he was able to make out that one of the shapes was indeed human-sized. Hope gripped his heart as he surged forward, trying to make it over to where Hannibal lay.

“Hannibal!” He managed to croak out and immediately regretted opening his mouth, the gash in his cheek pulled and bled sluggishly when his jaw moved. Gritting his teeth, he managed to pull himself onto shore next to Hannibal. He lay there on the cold wet sand for a moment, trying to catch his breath before realizing that Hannibal had made no move to turn and check on him.

Sitting up, he turned to Hannibal and found him face down in the sand, unmoving. He reached over and with exceptional effort, pushed Hannibal onto his back. “Come on Hannibal, we need to leave.” He gritted out, shaking Hannibal's shoulder to try and wake him.

Hannibal laid there. Unresponsive. Fear gripped Will’s heart like a vice. He leaned down and pressed his ear to Hannibal's chest.

Nothing.

“No, no no no. No! Hannibal, come on! Breathe, Hannibal! Breathe!” He yelled down into Hannibal's face, tears blurring his vision, as he tried his best to start chest compressions. Hannibal continued to lay there cold and unmoving and after several minutes his shoulder gave out. Will collapsed against Hannibal and sobbed.

“No! You weren’t supposed to leave me! Damn it, Hannibal, wake up! HANNIBAL!”

“Will wake up!” Hannibal said, grabbing Will’s flailing arms as he tried to wake him from his nightmare. “Will!”

“Hannibal!” Will yelled, eyes flying open and immediately landing on the man above him.

Will stopped fighting against Hannibal's hold and let out a sob, tears readily streaming down his face. Hannibal gathered him in his arms and held him gently until he calmed.

“You were dead.” Will finally managed to whisper out. “I found you on the beach and you were dead.”

Hannibal tightened his hold on Will. “It was just a nightmare Will. I’m right here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated and feed my soul :D
> 
> Come say hi and flail with me on [Tumblr](https://niceven-silace.tumblr.com/) , [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nicevensilace) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Nicevensilace) I'm nice :)


End file.
